


Aishieru sunzen no eien

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Just Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non fingere di non aver sempre saputo che io fossi innamorato di te.”“Non hai mai fatto niente per nasconderlo, ma non me l’hai mai detto.”“Te lo sto dicendo adesso, Ko. Ti amo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Aishieru sunzen no eien

**_ \- Aishieru Sunzen no Eien - _ **

Yabu non aveva voglia di uscire di casa.

Non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro. Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.

Era la prima volta da quando era entrato alla Jimusho.

Aveva sempre accettato gli orari impossibili, la mole allucinante di lavoro, senza lamentarsi mai per i troppi impegni.

E ora si ritrovava a cedere di fronte alla semplice prospettiva della registrazione di un promotional video, come se gli avessero detto di avviarsi con gli occhi bendati verso il patibolo.

Si era fatto la doccia, lentamente, aveva fatto colazione, lentamente, si era vestito, _lentamente._

Quando poi aveva dato uno sguardo all’orologio, si era morso un labbro.

Non aveva senso continuare ad indugiare. Non poteva non andare a lavoro, ovviamente, quindi anche fare tardi non aveva alcun senso.

Si arrese, afferrando la giacca e uscendo di casa, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Come se qualcuno avesse potuto sentirlo, come se qualcuno fosse stato lì a chiedergli che cosa ci fosse che non andava.

Si diresse con passo stanco verso l’entrata della metropolitana, prestando poca attenzione a quello che gli accadeva intorno, senza riuscire a smettere di pensare a quello che era accaduto il giorno prima.

_“Non fingere di non aver sempre saputo che io fossi innamorato di te.”_

_“Non hai mai fatto niente per nasconderlo, ma non me l’hai mai detto.”_

_“Te lo sto dicendo adesso, Ko. Ti amo.”_

_“Io ho Hikaru.”_

_“Lo so. Ti sto chiedendo di prendere una decisione.”_

Era vero, l’aveva sempre saputo.

Non poteva non aver notato le attenzioni che Kei aveva sempre avuto nei suoi confronti, non poteva non aver notato che dietro i suoi sguardi c’era qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia.

Eppure entrambi erano sempre rimasti a guardarsi, senza mai fare niente di concreto perché la loro relazione potesse spostarsi su un altro livello, perché potesse diventare qualcosa di più.

Ora era tardi, e lo sapevano entrambi.

Eppure Kota non riusciva a non pensarci, non riusciva a rassegnarsi di fronte a quella situazione.

Voleva bene ad Hikaru.

Gli voleva _davvero_ bene. Ma quando si erano messi insieme non era stato perché si amassero, ma solo perché ad entrambi era sembrata la cosa giusta da fare.

Si erano ritrovati a letto insieme per troppe volte, fino a quando non avevano deciso di dare il nome di ‘relazione’ a quelle notti passate insieme.

Trovò posto sul treno, poggiando la testa contro il finestrino e guardando fuori, anche se tutto quello che era in grado di vedere era il buio.

Non aveva voglia di arrivare a destinazione.

Non aveva voglia di andare a lavoro. Di vedere lo sguardo costantemente rilassato di Hikaru, quello colmo di aspettative di Kei.

Non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.

*****

Quando Arioka gli era andato alle spalle, se ne era a malapena accorto.

L’aveva visto sedersi accanto a lui mentre si cambiava, velocemente, ansioso di tornare a casa dopo quella giornata che, come previsto, era stata fin troppo lunga.

L’aveva ignorato, fino a quando non era stato il più piccolo a cominciare a parlare.

“Che cosa ti prende, Yabu?” gli aveva chiesto, con voce abbastanza bassa da non farsi sentire dagli altri.

Kota si era voltato verso di lui, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Perché? Non c’è niente che non vada” rispose automaticamente, troppo di getto perché fosse credibile. Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

“Se ti va di parlarne...” gli disse solo, alzandosi e facendo per andarsene. Yabu sospirò; lo doveva ammettere, parlarne con qualcuno di esterno alla faccenda gli avrebbe fatto maledettamente bene. Forse, se fosse stato fortunato, l’avrebbe aiutato a chiarire le idee.

“Dai-chan!” lo chiamò, attirando su di sé anche l’attenzione degli altri. Si guardò intorno, imbarazzato, facendo un gesto di scuse.

Il diretto interessato tornò indietro, con un’espressione quasi sorniona sul viso.

“Cosa c’è?” chiese, senza smettere di sorridere.

“Ecco... ti va di andare a bere qualcosa?” gli chiese, con le guance lievemente arrossate.

Il più piccolo annuì, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“A tua disposizione. Dammi il tempo di cambiarmi e andiamo” gli disse, prima di allontanarsi di nuovo.

Yabu finì di vestirsi, e si avviò verso la porta del camerino; stava per uscire, quando fu raggiunto da Hikaru.

“Che cosa succede, Kota?” gli chiese questi, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. L’altro si morse un labbro.

“Niente, Hikka. Vado solo a bere qualcosa con Dai-chan e poi torno a casa. Sono abbastanza stanco, oggi” gli spiegò, sperando che non gli chiedesse di vedersi più tardi.

Il ragazzo continuò a fissarlo per qualche secondo, prima di annuire brevemente.

“D’accordo, allora. Ci sentiamo stasera?” domandò, sorridendogli.

“Certo, ci sentiamo dopo. Ti telefono non appena torno a casa” lo rassicurò, cercando di sorridere a sua volta.

Quando il più piccolo si fu girato, si concesse di lanciare uno sguardo verso l’angolo della stanza.

Inoo era immobile. Lo guardava, e Yabu non fu del tutto in grado di decifrare la sua espressione.

C’era tristezza. C’era dubbio. C’era quella maledetta aspettativa che lui voleva essere in grado di soddisfare.

Chinò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro, e uscì senza nemmeno fargli un cenno di saluto.

Quella situazione lo stava logorando.

_“Vuoi che scelga fra te e Hikaru?”_

_“Voglio che tu scelga di stare accanto alla persona che può renderti davvero felice.”_

*****

“Che cosa vuol dire che ti ha chiesto di scegliere fra lui e Hikaru?”

Daiki l’aveva guardato con gli occhi sbarrati.

Erano seduti in un bar, in un angolo abbastanza distante da orecchie indiscrete.

Yabu scrollò le spalle, con lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie mani.

“Significa quello che significa. Ha detto di essere innamorato di me, di esserlo sempre stato. E io...” tentennò, e il più piccolo gli venne in aiuto.

“E tu sei innamorato di lui esattamente come lui è innamorato di te” gli disse, alzando le sopracciglia. Kota finalmente lo guardò, confuso.

“Tu come fai a saperlo?” gli chiese, con tono sorpreso.

Arioka scrollò le spalle, come se non fosse importante, ma poi rispose.

“Vi conosco entrambi da anni. Già da prima che debuttassimo insieme si vedeva che fra voi c’era qualcosa di più, Yabu. Lui ti gravita intorno, e tu sembri sempre più felice quando c’è lui. Penso che sia una cosa che non passa inosservata a chi vi conosce e a chi vi sta accanto” gli spiegò.

Il più grande aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“E quindi che cosa dovrei fare? Voglio bene ad Hikaru, e...” sospirò, esasperato. “Non lo so, Dai-chan. Non voglio farlo soffrire. Né voglio fare soffrire Kei. Non so cosa fare.” gli disse alla fine, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

Arioka sospirò.

“Devi essere sincero con lui, anche quando la verità è dura” gli disse, in un mormorio, comprendendo i dubbi che assalivano il più grande.

Questi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi per il nervosismo.

“Come posso dire ad Hikaru che mi sono innamorato del mio migliore amico?” chiese, il respiro fattosi pesante e l’espressione severa, mentre guardava Daiki come in cerca di una soluzione.

L’altro scosse la testa, e lui sentì la rassegnazione farsi strada in lui.

“E che cosa vorresti fare? Continuare a fingere che vada tutto bene? Fingere che Inoo non ti abbia detto niente e prenderli in giro entrambi?” gli disse, con quel tono delicato ma fermo che convinse Yabu del fatto che stava parlando con la persona giusta.

Non che potesse risolvere il suo problema, perché quella era una cosa che doveva fare da solo. Ma sentiva di avere bisogno di qualcuno che gli parlasse in quel modo, di qualcuno che gli dicesse le cose così come stavano, di sentirsi dire che non c’era altra soluzione possibile che parlare con Hikaru.

Si morse un labbro, guardando l’amico di fronte a sé. Per qualche ragione, si sentiva più tranquillo.

“Glielo dirò” mormorò, annuendo brevemente come per convincersi. “Grazie, Dai-chan” gli disse poi, con un sorriso forzato ma convinto.

“Di niente, Yabu. Te l’ho detto, quando hai qualche problema, lo sai che puoi sempre venire a parlarne con me” fu la risposta dell’altro, data con un sorriso più fermo.

Kota sospirò, come se si fosse tolto un peso.

Aveva preso una decisione.

Ora, si trattava solo di metterla in atto.

*******

_“Hikka... sono io.”_

_“Ciao, Yabucchi. Sei tornato a casa?”_

_“Sì... volevo sapere se ti andava di passare. C’è qualcosa di cui ti volevo parlare, non... non ci vorrà molto.”_

_“Dammi il tempo di prepararmi e arrivo.”_

Hikaru era davanti a lui, seduto con le gambe incrociate sul divano. Lo fissava con aria curiosa, in attesa che l’altro iniziasse a parlare.

Yabu lo guardava di rimando.

La sicurezza che aveva provato quel pomeriggio era andata scemando, fino a scomparire del tutto.

Come poteva fargli una cosa del genere?

Come poteva dirgli che quello che era successo fra loro negli ultimi mesi stava per essere spazzato via, senza possibilità di ritorno?

Come faceva a fargli capire che teneva a lui, più di quanto potesse mai immaginare?

Ma Daiki aveva ragione.

Non avrebbe continuato a prenderlo in giro.

Non avrebbe continuato a stargli accanto quando, in fin dei conti, il suo pensiero era rivolto a Kei.

Non amava Hikaru, e per quanto si potesse sforzare non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di poterlo amare come amava Inoo.

“Yabu che cosa c’è?” gli chiese il più piccolo ad un certo punto, vedendo che l’altro non accennava ad iniziare a parlare.

“Hikka... ti devo parlare di una cosa” gli disse, tentennando.

“Lo so, questo me l’hai detto al telefono” rispose, tradendo un certo nervosismo nella voce. “Infatti sto aspettando che inizi a parlare” aggiunse, chinando la testa in segno di attesa.

Yabu fece un respiro profondo, andando a sedersi accanto a lui.

“Hikaru... ho pensato alla nostra relazione” cominciò, e vide l’altro alzare le sopracciglia, con un’espressione ironica.

“Ti prego Yabu. Proponimi qualcosa di meno scontato se devi lasciarmi” commentò, con tono serio.

Kota tacque, senza riuscire a guardarlo in viso.

Lo sapeva che non era uno stupido. Sapeva che sin dal principio non si aspettava niente di buono da quella conversazione.

E, malgrado tutto, non riusciva a non essergli grato per essere arrivato al punto prima che dovesse farlo lui, perché non sapeva come avrebbe continuato.

“Mi dispiace Hikaru. Mi dispiace davvero. Ma...” si morse un labbro, mentre l’altro continuava a fissarlo con aria severa. “Non sono innamorato di te.” mormorò.

Hikaru incrociò le braccia al petto, con un’espressione indecifrabile.

Non disse nulla, e Yabu continuò.

“Io... non so per te che cosa significasse questa relazione. Ma so che ti voglio bene, comunque vadano le cose. Il fatto che io e te siamo andati a letto insieme negli ultimi mesi non cambia il fatto che tu sia il mio migliore amico. E... vorrei solo che fosse lo stesso anche per te.” gli disse, velocemente. Hikaru si passò la lingua in mezzo ai denti, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la finestra.

Yabu voleva andargli vicino, toccarlo, abbracciarlo.

Ma non era giusto, e lo sapeva. Non aveva il diritto di stargli così accanto, non in quel momento almeno.

E poi, si rese conto, aveva ancora qualcosa da dirgli.

“Io pensavo che le cose fra noi potessero andare avanti in questo modo. Ma...” sospirò, stanco di giri di parole inutili. “Sono innamorato di Kei, Hikaru” disse alla fine, per poi zittirsi.

Vide le spalle del ragazzo tendersi.

Rimasero entrambi immobili per quella che a Yabu parve essere un’eternità; quando il più piccolo si voltò, tuttavia, la sua espressione sembrava distesa.

Kota trattenne il fiato, in attesa di una risposta.

“Va bene, Yabu.” disse, accennando un sorriso. “Non dico che me l’aspettavo, ma... in fondo io e te non ci siamo mai giurati amore eterno o niente di simile. Siamo andati a letto insieme e basta, e sappiamo entrambi che non c’è mai stata una vera e propria relazione fra di noi” continuò, con una calma e un’apparente logica che il più grande non poteva che invidiare.

“Se la cosa non ti sta bene, Hikka... se ti sentissi a disagio o cose del genere, io posso anche... ecco... con Kei... posso anche farmi da parte e basta” si affrettò a precisare, sentendo una fitta in mezzo al petto di fronte al pensiero di non poter stare con il ragazzo che amava. Ma Hikaru fece un gesto con la mano, come a dire che non importava.

“Oh, non ti preoccupare. Per me non è assolutamente un problema. Se ami Inoo e se lui ti ama...” scrollò le spalle. “Sono felice per voi. In fondo, l’hai detto anche tu, io e te siamo innanzitutto amici, no?” gli chiese retoricamente, e il più grande annuì, finalmente in modo rilassato.

Gli si avvicinò, non riuscendo a fare a meno di abbracciarlo.

“Grazie, Hikaru” mormorò, all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Ti ringrazio, davvero.”

“Non ho fatto niente” ribatté l’altro, scuotendo la testa e ricambiando l’abbraccio.

Yabu non era d’accordo, ma non insistette.

Pensò a come si era sentito prima di parlargli e a come si sentiva in quel momento.

Non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere, pensando a quello che sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in avanti.

Pensò a Kei. Pensò a quello che provava per lui, a quello che aveva represso nel corso degli anni.

Non poteva fare a meno di essere felice e, checché l’altro ne potesse pensare, quella felicità era anche merito di Hikaru.

Lo strinse, più forte, come per ringraziarlo di nuovo.

Si sentiva leggero, finalmente.

******

“Sei sicuro che Hikaru l’abbia presa bene?” gli chiese Kei, strisciando verso la sua parte di letto e poggiandogli il mento su una spalla, fissandolo con aria assorta.

Yabu sbuffò.

Era passata più di una settimana, e Inoo gli aveva posto la medesima domanda almeno un milione di volte.

“Ti ho detto di no, Kei-chan. L’ha presa bene, ha detto che è felice per noi. E poi...” lo guardò con aria maliziosa, accarezzandogli distrattamente la schiena con un dito “Direi che ormai è troppo tardi per preoccuparsene, non ti pare?” concluse, sorridendogli.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, mettendo il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altro e mugolando, soddisfatto.

“Sei tu che mi hai sedotto” si lamentò, e Yabu lo sentì chiaramente sorridere contro la propria pelle.

“Io? Io non ho fatto proprio niente, sei tu che sei venuto da me!” rettificò, facendogli passare un braccio intorno alle spalle per stringerlo maggiormente contro di sé.

“Ma tu eri lì ad aspettarmi, vero?” mormorò il più piccolo, con tono più serio.

Yabu non rispose.

Si limitò ad annuire, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere. Gli prese una mano, intrecciando le proprie dita fra le sue e facendo forza, forse facendogli male, ma non importava.

Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a fare la prima mossa, parecchio tempo prima, e lo sapeva.

Ma non contava più niente, non in quel momento.

Non importava chi si fosse avvicinato a chi, quello che contava era che adesso erano insieme, e che lui non avrebbe mai lasciato andare la mano che stava stringendo.

*******

Quando li vide entrare insieme nella greenroom, Hikaru sentì chiaramente una fitta al petto.

Non si tenevano per mano. Non erano eccessivamente vicini. A malapena si guardavano.

Ma dai loro volti traspariva una felicità tale da farlo stare male.

_“In fondo io e te non ci siamo mai giurati amore eterno o niente di simile.”_

Si maledisse per quanto era stato stupido.

Ma che cosa avrebbe potuto fare?

Dirgli di non lasciarlo? Mettersi in ginocchio, implorarlo, piangere?

Dirgli che per lui non era mai stato solo sesso, che non era mai stata solo amicizia?

Non si era mai illuso, non aveva mai creduto di poterlo rendere realmente felice.

Aveva semplicemente accettato la situazione, accontentandosi di quel poco di sé che Kota gli aveva concesso e rifiutandosi di credere che un giorno tutto quello potesse sparire.

_“Siamo andati a letto insieme e basta, e sappiamo entrambi che non c’è mai stata una vera e propria relazione fra di noi”_

Ripensò al tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e si sorprese di se stesso per come era stato in grado di mantenere la calma, per come l’abitudine l’avesse reso così maledettamente bravo a fingere.

Yabu l’aveva detto.

Se si fosse sentito a disagio, se avesse sofferto, lui non l’avrebbe ferito al punto tale da stare con Inoo, dal palesare così tanto l’essere finalmente sereno.

Hikaru si era fatto da parte, perché era giusto così.

Hikaru si era fatto da parte, perché essere messo da parte era il giusto prezzo per vedere quel sorriso sul volto dell’uomo che amava.


End file.
